


Kings

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Daine never expected this day to happen. Neither did Ydris. But now, finally, it's happening. It's real. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Kings

During his many years, Astor had seen many weddings. His own, of course, and those of his many adopted children. Just a few months ago, he’d officiated the wedding of Lisa and Louisa. Now, there was a happy, drama-free couple, just two women enjoying the rest of their lives together. Today, Astor would be officiating another wedding, one of a relationship that had seen more than its fair share of drama. Astor still remembered when he’d come into this very house, trying to shake some sense into his adopted son, trying to beg him to please put the bottle down and talk to the man who’d hurt him so much. The man who was currently fretting over what to wear. To his wedding. On the day of his wedding.

“You know most people choose their wedding attire months in advance, breadstick,” said Astor. Ydris gave him a pathetic look as he held up a suit jacket and then tossed it to the side.

“Well, it’s a bit hard to choose something nice for my wedding when I wear a suit every day for work,” said Ydris. He ran his hands through his hair, which had been worn without any product as per Daine’s request. It would definitely need a good styling before the wedding, though.

“That sounds like a you problem,” said Astor. Ydris glared at him.

“It’s the most important day of my life and I don’t want anything to go wrong,” said Ydris. His usual showmanship had fallen away now, replaced by a tender sincerity that Astor had rarely seen in the Pandorian. “What’s Daine wearing, I want to go well with him.”

“Bad luck to see the groom before the wedding,” said Astor. “I’m not allowed to tell you. Also, I don’t know. Ezra’s been pretty tight-lipped about it.”

“What about a fancier suit?” Ydris asked. “Maybe black? Or purple?” He looked at Astor pleadingly.

“Whoever said brides fret a lot about weddings got it completely wrong,” said Astor. “Just choose an outfit, man, it’s not that hard. Not like you’ll ever have to wear it again.”

“Oh, of course, it will only be immortalised in photographs for the rest of time,” said Ydris. Astor dragged a hand down his face.

“You’re Ydris, you’ll like fabulous no matter what you wear,” said Astor. “But fancier is more you. You exude a sense of Extra-ness.” 

“Black or purple?” Ydris asked, holding up two fancy suit jackets. They were embroidered with gold stitching in an elaborate pattern on the front, each with a cape on the back of it that held an embroidered golden phoenix. They also flared out at the cuffs in ruffles.

“Purple,” said Astor. “It’s more you.” Ydris grinned in delight, and in an instant, he was wearing the fancy purple outfit.

“How do I look?” Ydris asked.

“Less ruffles,” said Astor. A snap of the fingers and it was done, the ruffles being replaced with a high, stiff collar that held more golden stitching in swirling patterns. “Perfect. Now, take it off and do your hair and if you undress completely I swear I’ll walk out of this room.”

“I need you here for moral support,” said Ydris. If nothing else, Daine’s disappearance a month ago had brought the two closer together. It had been proof, beyond anything, that Ydris was not only good for Daine but that he cared deeply about him. That he was far more than just an antihero.

“And Willow says you’re a bad guy,” said Astor with a roll of his eyes. “If only she could see you now.”

“If I could take back everything, I would,” said Ydris, dressed in casual clothes now that he’d chosen his wedding attire. “But all I can do is try to be better. Like you told me.” Astor smiled and nodded at him.

If Ydris was nervous about his wedding, Daine was a nervous wreck. He paced Louisa’s bedroom where he’d decided to get dressed, given that Ydris had wanted to get dressed and ready for the wedding at home.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to wear this?” Daine asked, turning and holding up the leather jacket in front of Willow, who sat on Louisa’s bed.

“It’s your wedding, just do and wear whatever makes you comfortable,” said Willow. “I want you to be happy.”

“Okay, okay,” said Daine, nodding, his voice cracking on the word. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes, Daine,” said Willow with a long-suffering sigh. She stood and took her soul brother’s hands in her own before he could rake them through his hair again. “It’s going to be fine. You’re marrying the love of your life, be happy.”

“I want to be,” said Daine, a whine in his voice. “And I am but I’ve never felt so nervous before.” Willow could feel him shaking, too.

“Okay, what’s the first thing you’re nervous about?” Willow asked. “Or the biggest thing?”

“This,” said Daine, snatching one hand away from Willow’s to gesture to the pink scar that crawled up his neck and onto his face, the one that was a constant reminder of the time that he’d almost been killed. Well, the most recent time. The time when it had really mattered to him that he live.

“I thought you were over that,” said Willow.

“Yeah, most of the time,” said Daine. He caught sight of the scar in the mirror. “But I’m supposed to look good, it’s my wedding day.”

“And you will look good,” said Willow. “Just listen to me, for once in your life, okay?” Daine nodded, though his eyes still swam with tears. “That scar is a reminder that you’re alive. That you beat that sickness. And you know I’m normally the last to be on his side but the way Ydris cared for you when you were recovering? The way he stayed by your side, how he barely slept, how it was the most human I’ve ever seen him? That matters, Daine. That convinced me, more than anything else, that he’d not as bad as he used to be. That he’s changed. So you wear that scar with pride, Daine. It’s as much proof of your love as that necklace around your neck.” She tapped the purple crystal which still hummed with life.

Now the tears fell as Daine wrapped his arms around Willow, holding her tightly to him as he sobbed.

“Sorry,” said Daine, wiping his eyes once the tears had passed. “Look at me, I’m a wreck.”

“Just wait until I eventually get married, I won’t be much better,” said Willow. “And wait until the ceremony.”

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” said Daine, his heart thundering. “I’m actually getting married.”

“It is,” said Willow, her lips curling into a grin. “I’m so proud of you. You made it.”

“We both did,” said Daine, hugging her again.

The ceremony seemed to creep up on them. One moment, Daine was admiring the golden dragon stitched into the back of his leather jacket that he was wearing in place of a suit jacket. The next, he was at the end of the aisle, his arm in Ezra’s, the father he’d never known until recently, and being walked down the aisle towards the love of his life. 

“Of course you’d go extra for our wedding,” Daine murmured once he stood across from his fiancé.

“And of course you’d wear sunglasses and a leather jacket,” said Ydris. But they were smiling, hearts pounding with the knowledge that this was real, this was happening, they were getting married and nobody and nothing could stop them. Ydris had created his own little protective pocket around this area on South Hoof just to make sure of that.

“Instead of a veil,” said Daine. “Go ahead, put them up on top of my head.” And Ydris did, reaching across as if in a daze to move the sunglasses up so that they perched atop Daine’s hair, the curls still messy but stylishly so today. Much like Ydris’, only the magician’s were much neater. And Ydris had to catch his breath at the sight of Daine’s sunset eyes, the colour a mix of the natural gold and the purple of his Pandorian form. The only non-human part of him today.

“I think I know how you felt when you first saw me now,” said Ydris, feeling like his heart was doing flips in his chest.

“You only just got that now?” Daine asked with a laugh. It had been a while since he’d seen Ydris blush so much.

“Queerly beloved,” Astor began once the two had fallen silent once more. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls in a wedding that seemed like it would never come to be. Two men who struggled through so much drama to be here before you today. And not just of the romantic type, though there was plenty of that. Such is the life of a Keeper of the Light. But their trials, somehow, only made them stronger. It showed them what really matters. But I’ll let them tell you that.” He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Daniel, my phoenix, the love of my life,” said Ydris, taking one of Daine’s hands and holding the golden, rune-carved ring to slide onto Daine’s finger. “Had I known many years ago that you would be the love of my life, I’d have acted sooner. Kept you closer. Done something, anything, to show how much I loved you. It would have saved us so much pain, so much heartache. But the past, as you humans say, is the past, and there is no way to change that. It has only made us stronger, in the end. Because it showed me just how much I care about you. How much I love you. Because I do love you. More than I ever thought possible. Far more than I ever wanted, but I was the greatest fool in the past. What lies before us, though, is the future. Our future, together. And I am going to do everything in my power to make that future a good one. Just as you have made me a better man. I promise to never hurt you again, to always be by your side, to be loyal and true to you. I promise to be the husband that you deserve. And if I ever mess up, I give full permission for Willow to end my life.”

Once the ring was on Daine’s finger, Ydris reached across to brush away the tears that were streaking down Daine’s cheeks.

“I knew I wouldn’t get through this without crying,” said Daine, blinking away tears. It didn’t really work, but clearing his throat helped to steady his voice. His hands only trembled slightly as he took Ydris’ ring and slid it onto his fiance’s finger. “Ydris, drago, I love you. So much that it literally hurts. I never expected to love you this much, at first I didn’t even want it, but falling for you was impossible not to do. And everyone warned me, told me not to fall in love with you, but I went and did it. And I did get hurt. You, quite literally, got burnt. But I don’t even care about that right now. After everything we’ve been through, everything I’ve been through, we’re here today. And I never thought I would be, but not just because of you. I didn’t think I’d make it past twenty. I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love again or have that love last. Never thought I’d get married. I just keep pinching myself. Is this real? Is this really happening? If it’s a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up. And even if it is… I promise to always be there for you. Just like you’ve always been there for me. I promise to teach you how being human works, and… and I promise to never hurt you again. I’d be stupid to give this up for anything.”

“I always cry at weddings,” said Astor, wiping away tears. “Aideen, please give them your blessing. I know one of them tried to destroy your beautiful island but surely we can let bygones be bygones?”

For a moment, there was nothing. And then, the figure of a woman, Aideen herself, appeared at the end of the aisle. She was composed of shifting purple and yellow flames this time, but otherwise looked as she had at Lisa and Louisa’s wedding. Daine expected her to look angry, not just because of Ydris but because he’d married the one that Aideen was not in love with. But instead, Aideen only smiled benevolently at them and inclined her head, giving her blessing in the form of power that rippled over everyone. Mercifully, though, nobody’s Pandorian side appeared, which Daine was glad for. Just a normal Jorvegian wedding.

“Alright, you two have been making moon eyes at each other long enough,” said Astor with a chuckle. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. Go on, give him a good kiss.”

The kiss was like and yet unlike every other kiss they’d ever shared. It sparked something inside Daine, something that resonated inside Ydris. This was it. This was their future, rolling out before them. This was eternity. This was two souls finally, despite all odds, coming together as one. Daine was pretty sure that he’d still be pinching himself for days, but he was also certain that he’d never been happier. And Ydris? Well, he was wondering if perhaps a daytime fireworks show wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


End file.
